The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for producing a tampon applicator for feminine hygiene from moldable material, which applicator comprises an approximately cylindrical outer sleeve and an approximately cylindrical inner sleeve, the outside diameter of the inner sleeve being made smaller than the inside diameter of the outer sleeve, in which the inner sleeve can be arranged telescopically displaceably. The process concerns the injection of moldable material into a mold cavity with a core for the outer sleeve and into a mold cavity with a core for the inner sleeve of the tampon applicator.
Over the years there have been many developments in molding plastic tampon applicators. Many are formed as individual, separate pieces, such as an outer sleeve and an inner sleeve or plunger, that are combined during the assembly of the tampon and applicator. An example of this type may be seen in Sprague, U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,791. Unfortunately, this requires separate handling of the applicator components and their careful orientation during assembly to ensure that the parts line up adequately. This is especially true of applicators that have some interlocking of the components, such as compact tampon applicators. An example of this type may be seen in McNeil-PPC, Inc., WO 90/11747. This compact tampon applicator has a retaining tang or tampon catch projecting from the outer sleeve of the applicator, through a slot in the inner sleeve to bear against the rear of the tampon while the applicator is being prepared for expulsion of the tampon.
Attempts have been made to form at least a portion of both the outer sleeve and inner sleeve at the same time. One example of this is Gardner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,134, which illustrates an outer tube and inner tube which are initially molded as an integral, one-piece construction which is separated before packing the tampon into the applicator. Another example, Schoelling, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,453,085 and 5,533,966, allows the two components to be maintained together until use. These devices include an outer sleeve for containing a tampon, a hollow grip piece inserted in the rear end of the outer sleeve, and an inner plunger. The plunger is originally connected to the grip piece by mean of at least one predetermined breaking point to eliminate the possibilities of the plunger from being separated from the holder and outer sleeve during handling prior to use. The predetermined breaking point is then fractured just prior to use to allow the plunger to slide axially within the holder to expel the tampon from the outer sleeve.